


Smile like you mean it

by Ambercreek



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationships, Gen, Light Angst, Reminiscing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: Dominic remembers the summer trips that his family took when he was younger.





	Smile like you mean it

Dominic remembers the summer trips that his family took when he was younger. Remember sitting on the beach with his brother. The two of them sitting in silence as they watched the sunset and the way it cast on the lake. Remembered the feeling as the wind blew at his long hair - the smell of salt carrying along to the shore. The call of a dead name from the shoreside by their mother to tell them not to stay out too late.

They never really followed her rules though, staying out much later than attended and only forced back indoors when unwanted bugs began to nip at their skin.

Even when the two of them retreated to their shared room, they would stay up later just to talk about what they plan on doing tomorrow. Talk and talk until they passed out.

Dominic missed when things were simpler, where he wore clothes that didn't match what he felt but not yet knowing the words for what it was. A time where he and Cedrick were on better terms. A time where Cedrick was always by his side no matter what trouble the younger would cause.

Those times have long since passed and Dominic doesn't think the thing will ever be that simple again. He cringes at the thought of being addressed by female titles or hair that goes past his ears.

Cedrick hasn't talked to him in years and Dominic knows that he probably never will.

Dominic just wants things to be the same like when they were young and foolish boys sitting on the beach.


End file.
